Talent Show
by mystery writer5775
Summary: Casper High is holding a talent show, the catch? Lancer chooses the song, mainly disney, and for four, the partner...
1. Paulina

this was a fun fic, it will have one chapter per charachter, ending with Lancer's announcement of the winner! (this is not a voting one, winner is alreaady picked, though you may put in input, yet i doubt any one can not love the winners song) don't own DP or part of that world from little mermaid.

_**line break**_

Paulina stood on stage, she was very nervous to be first up and she slowly opened her mouth.

_Maybe He's Right  
Maybe There Is Something The Matter with me With Me  
I Just Don't See How A World That Makes Such Wonderful Things  
Could Be Bad_

**She started dancing slowly.**

_Look at this stuff  
Isn't it neat?  
Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?  
Wouldn't you think I'm the girl  
The girl who has everything?_

**She spun around in a stunning pirouette. **__

Look at this trove  
Treasures untold  
How many wonders can one cavern hold?  
Looking around here you'd think  
Sure, she's got everything

**Paulina paused before continuing**

_I've got gadgets and gizmo's a-plenty  
I've got woozits and whatzits galore  
[You want thingamabobs? I've got 20!_

**She shrugged in the dance**__

But who cares?  
No big deal  
I want more

**She held out her arms as she sang**__

I wanna be where the people are  
I wanna see  
Wanna see 'em dancing  
Walking around on those  
[What do you call 'em? oh, feet!

**She spun again**__

Flipping your fins you don't get to far  
Legs are required for jumping, dancing  
strolling along down the  
[What's that word again? street

**She sat on a fake rock on stage specially for this song**

_Up where they walk  
Up where they run  
Up where they stay all day in the sun  
Wandering free  
Wish I could be  
Part of that world_

**She laid down and sung looking upwards**

_What would I give  
If I could live  
Out of these waters?  
What would I pay  
To spend a day  
Warm on the sand?  
Bet'cha on land  
They understand  
Bet they don't reprimand their daughters  
Bright young women  
Sick of swimming  
Ready to stand_

**She stood up and started dancing again**

_And ready to know what the people know  
Ask 'em my questions and get some answers  
What's a fire and why does it  
[What's the word? burn  
When's it my turn?  
Wouldn't I love  
Love to explore the shore up above?_

**She spread her arms out and spun slowly**__

Out of the sea  
Wish I could be  
Part of that world

**She lowered her arms slowly, still looking up**

_What would I give to live where you are  
What would I pay to stay here beside you  
What would I do to see you, smiling at me  
Where would we walk  
Where would we run  
If we could stay all day in the sun  
Just you and me  
And I could be..  
Part of your  
world._

**She pauses again before continuing**

_I don't know when  
I don't know how  
But I know something's starting right now  
Watch and you'll see  
Someday I'll be  
Part of your  
world. _

She finished and bowed to the crowd who was politely clapping. Mr. Lancer ushered her off stage and wrote down some results carefully. Before ushering the next person on stage.


	2. Tucker

i don't own A Whole New World from Aladdin, or DP.

**Tucker walked out onto stage, he was ready to prove he had improved his singing, though he was nervous because he was one of the four who got mystery dance partners.**

[Tuck: I can show you the world

Shining, shimmering, splendid

Tell me, princess, now when did

You last let your heart decide?

**he looked around as he sung, trying to see her.**

I can open your eyes

Take you wonder by wonder

Over, sideways and under

On a magic carpet ride

**he began to feel discouraged, maybe she decided to bolt.**

A whole new world

A new fantastic point of view

No one to tell us no

Or where to go

Or say we're only dreaming

**suddenly a beautiful girl with her flowing hair trailing behind her**

[mystery girl: A whole new world

A dazzling place I never knew

But when I'm way up here

It's crystal clear

That now I'm in a whole new world with you

**In surprise at the girl Tucker tried his best to sing at his best.**

[Tuck: Now I'm in a whole new world with you

**the girl walked over to him, vainly he tried to recognize her, she looked familiar.**

[mystery girl: Unbelievable sights

Indescribable feeling

Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling

Through an endless diamond sky

**the girl covered her eyes.**

A whole new world

[Tuck: Don't you dare close your eyes

[mystery girl: A hundred thousand things to see

[Tuck: Hold your breath - it gets better

[mystery girl: I'm like a shooting star

I've come so far

I can't go back to where I used to be

**Tuckers sung as he took her hands from her eyes, looking deep into the teal color.**

[Tuck: A whole new world

[mystery girl: Every turn a surprise

[Tuck: With new horizons to pursue

[mystery girl: Every moment red-letter

[Both: I'll chase them anywhere

There's time to spare

Let me share this whole new world with you

**Tucker's eyes widened as he finally recognized the beautiful girl.**

A whole new world

That's where we'll be

[Tuck: A thrilling chase

[mystery girl: A wondrous place

[Both: For you and me

**Tucker whirled her into a small preformance embrace "thanks for not bailing" he said quietly. she smiled "why would i" Jazz whispered back.**


	3. Valerie

i don't own Journey to the Past from Anastasia, or DP

**Valerie slowly walked on stage, she always hated being alone on stage.**

Heart don't fail me now  
Courage don't desert me  
Don't turn back now that we're here  
People always say  
Life is full of choices  
No one ever mentions fear  
or how a road can seem so seems long  
or how the world can seems so vast  
courage see me through  
heart i trust in you  
on this journey to the past

**She did a little piroutte on stage.**

Somewhere down this road  
I know someone's waiting  
Years of dreams just can't be wrong  
Arms will open wide  
I'll be safe and wanted  
Finally home where I belong  
well starting here my life begins  
starting now, im learning fast  
courage see me through  
heart I trust in you  
On this journey to the past 

**she froze and looked longingly into the sky's.**

Heart don't fail me now  
courage don't desert me  
Home, love, family  
There was once a time  
I must've had them too  
Home, love, family  
I will never be complete until I find you

**she did a small and smoth dance in rythem to the song.**

Somewhere down this road  
I know someone's waiting  
Years of dreams just can't be wrong  
Arms will open wide  
I'll be safe and wanted  
Finally home where I belong  
well starting here my life begins  
starting now, im learning fast  
courage see me through  
heart I trust in you  
On this journey to the past

**she stopped and did some confident dance like steps.**

One step at a time  
One hope then another  
Who knows where this road may go  
Back to who I was  
Onto find my future  
Things my heart still needs to know  
Yes, let this be a sign  
Let this road be mine  
Let it lead me to my past  
courage see me through  
heart I trust in you  
And bring me home  
At Last

**she spread out her arms at the last note and ended it with a graveful bow. with a gentle clap Lancer ushered her off stage.**


	4. Sam

i don't own Can You Feel The Love Tonight from Lion King or DP.

**Sam nervously walked on stage, looking for the guy. She was in a couples song and vainly hoped for her partner to be Danny, though knowing Lancer, he had hinted otherwise.**

Can you feel the love tonight?

The peace the evening brings

The world, for once, in perfect harmony

With all its living things

**suddenly a guy dressed all in black with his face hidden walked up to her.**

[mystery guy: So many things to tell her

But how to make her see

The truth about my past? Impossible!

She'd turn away from me

**Sam tried to see his face, but he kept turned away.**

[Sam: He's holding back, he's hiding

But what, I can't decide

Why won't he be the king I know he is

The king I see inside?

**Sam suddenly smiled and sung passionatly as she recognized the guy.**

[both: Can you feel the love tonight?

You needn't look too far

Stealing through the night's uncertainties

Love is where they are

**Sam went on tip toes and gave him a small peck on the cheek "i love you" she said sweetly. he laughed "i love you too Sam" Danny whispered.**


	5. Star

i don't own Perfect Isn't Easy from Oliver and Company, or DP.

**Star slowly walked onto the middle of the stage looking terrible with a large house coat and slippers.**

Girl, we've got work to do  
Pass me the paint and glue  
Perfect isn't easy  
But it's me  
When one knows the world is watching  
One does what one must  
Some minor adjustments, darling  
Not for my vanity  
But for humanity

**she slipped off the house coat and releavled an expensive fancy out fit full of glitter.**

Each little step a pose  
See how the breeding shows  
Sometimes it's too much for even me  
But when all the world says, "Yes"  
Then who am I to say "No"?  
Don't ask a mutt to strut like a show girl  
No, girl, you need a pro

**she kicked of the slippers to reveal designer flip flops.**

Not a flea or a flaw  
Take a peek at that paw  
La la la la  
Perfection becomes me, nest ce pas?  
Unrivaled, unruffled  
I'm beauty unleashed  
Yeah!  
Jarred rock, hard stock  
So classic and classy  
We're not talking Lassie

And Ah! Ah! Ooo. . .

**She gave a little flip of her hair causing some of the boys to drool**

Tho' many covet my bone and bowl  
They're barking up the wrong tree  
You pretty pups all over the city  
I have your hearts and you have my pity  
Pretty is nice but still  
It's just pretty  
Perfect, my dears  
Is me

she finished and did a little curtsey to everyone in the audience. Mr. lancer nervously ushered her offstage as some boys made to stand up and go after her.


	6. Jazz

i don't own Love Will Find A Way from Lion King 2 or DP.

**Jazz took a nervous breath, she had already been a partner for Tucker's but Lancer was making the partners to do their own as to not arouse suspiscion, the only bad thing was she had ended up in a partner one.**

Jazz:  
In a perfect world  
One we've never known  
We would never need to face the world alone

**she did a small piroutte.**

They can have the world  
We'll create our own  
I may not be brave or strong or smart  
But somewhere in my secret heart

**she put a hand on her heart and looked longingly sky ward.**

I know  
Love will find a way  
Anywhere I go  
I'm home  
If you are there beside me

**she looked around, her partner should be showing up soon.**

Like dark turning into day  
Somehow we'll come through  
Now that I've found you  
Love will find a way

**thinking she was alone she turned around.**

Mystery guy:  
I was so afraid  
Now I realize  
Love is never wrong  
And so it never dies

**she whirled to see a guy walking out of the audience.**

There's a perfect world  
Shining in your eyes

**he walked on stage and reached for Jazz's hand.**

Jazz and mystery guy:  
And if only they could feel it too  
The happiness I feel with you

**Jazz smiled warmly.**

They'd know  
Love will find a way  
Anywhere we go  
We're home  
If we are there together

**they intertwined their fingers together.**

Like dark turning into day  
Somehow we'll come through  
Now that I've found you  
Love will find a way

**Jazz looked happily into his eyes as she recognized him.**

I know love will find a way

**she leaned over and kissed his lips "thanks" she said. he smiled "you did the same for me, besides, what else could i do for a beautiful girl" Tucker complimented.**


	7. Danielle

don't own i can go the distance from hercules or DP

**Danielle walked nervously on stage, Lancer had signed her up her first day of Casper and boy was she scared to death**

I have often dreamed

Of a far-off place

Where a great warm welcome

Will be waiting for me

Where the crowds will cheer

When they see my face

And a voice keeps saying

This is where I'm meant to be

**she allowed her clothes to change into her ghost form as she sng, much to the surprise of the crowd**

I will find my way

I can go the distance

I'll be there someday

If I can be strong

I know ev'ry mile

Will be worth my while

I would go most anywhere

to feel like I belong

**she closed her eyes as her hair became a snowy white**

I am on my way

I can go the distance

I don't care how far

Somehow I'll be strong

I know ev'ry mile

Will be worth my while

I would go most anywhere

to find where I belong

**she slowly opened her eyes to reveal a glowing emerald. instantly she was deafend by the happy applause, she smiled as she walked off stage.**


	8. Dash

i don't own a girl worth fighting for from Mulan, or DP

**Dash walked confidently on stage**

For a long time we've been marching off to battle

In our thund'ring herd we feel a lot like cattle

Like the pounding beat our aching feet aren't easy to ignore

Hey, think of instead a girl worth fighting for

Huh?

That's what I said:

A girl worth fighting for

**he gave a little wink at the cheerleaders in the front**

I want her paler than the moon with eyes that shine like stars

My girl will marvel at my strength, adore my battle scars

I couldn't care less what she'll wear or what she looks like

It all depends on what she cooks like: Beef, pork, chicken ...

Mmmh ...

**he walked forward and along the stage pointing to the cheerleaders each in turn**

Bet the local girls thought you were quite the charmer

And I'll bet the ladies love a man in armor

You can guess what we have missed the most

since we went off to war

What do we want?

A girl worth fighting for

**he walked back along the stage to the center**

My girl will think I have no faults

That I'm a major find

How 'bout a girl who's got a brain

Who always speaks her mind?

Nah!

My manly ways and turn of phrase are sure to thrill her

He thinks he's such a lady-killer

**he showed off his muscles causing a few cheerleaders to faint**

I've a girl back home who's unlike any other

Yeah, the only girl who'd love him is his mother

But when we come home in victory they'll line up at the door

What do we want?

A girl worth fighting for

Wish that I had

A girl worth fighting for

A girl worth fighting -

**Dash gave one last wink at the lovestruck cheerleaders before walking off stage.**


	9. Kwan

i don't own Strangers like me from Tarzan or DP.

Kwan quickly walked on stage in exitement. he grabbed the mike and took a deep breath.

Whatever you do, I'll do it too

Show me everything and tell me how

It all means something

And yet nothing to me

**some colorful lights began flashing**

I can see there's so much to learn

It's all so close and yet so far

I see myself as people see me

Oh, I just know there's something

bigger out there

**the lights froze on the spot with only green.**

I wanna know, can you show me

I wanna know about these

strangers like me

Tell me more, please show me

Something's familiar about these strangers like me

**they lights began moving slowly.**

Every gesture, every move that she makes

Makes me feel like never before

Why do I have

This growing need to be beside her

**he lowered his head**

Ooo, these emotions I never knew

Of some other world far beyond this place

Beyond the trees, aboe the clouds

I see before me a new horizon

**the colorful lights all shot on and froze.**

I wanna know, can you show me

I wanna know about these strangers like me

Tell me more, please show me

Something's familiar about these strangers like me

**again the lights moved slowly and dimmed.**

Come with me now to see my world

Where there's beauty beyond your dreams

Can you feel the things I feel

Right now, with you

Take my hand

There's a world I need to know

**the lights became bright again.**

I wanna know, can you show me

I wanna know about these strangers like me

Tell me more, please show me

Something's familiar about these strangers like me

**this time the lights faded into non existence, leaving the singer completely invisible.**

... I wanna know


	10. Danny

i don't own Looking Through Yours Eyes from Quest For Camelot or DP

**Danny saw the lights dim and heard the music start so he started to sing.**

Danny: Look at the sky  
Tell me what do you see  
Just close your eyes  
And describe it to me  
The heavens are sparkling  
With starlight tonight  
That's what I see  
Through your eyes

**Danny took a pause to allow his shirt to turn from white to black. Suddenly he saw a bautiful girl walk on stage with her face hidden by a butterfly mask.**

Mystery girl: I see the heavens  
Each time that you smile  
I hear your heartbeat  
Just go on for miles  
And suddenly I know  
My life is worth while  
That's what I see  
Through your eyes

Both: that's what I see through your eyes

**She Gracefully twirled in black ballet shoes into Danny's arms. Danny then turned his blue jeans to black hazmat**

Here in the night  
I see the sun  
Here in the dark  
Our two hearts are one

**se twirled away causing her violet skirt to twirl. Danny's tennis shoes became white boots**

It's out of our hands  
We can't stop what we have begun  
And love just took me by surprise  
Looking through your eyes

**The girl danced to Danny casusing the butterfly wings on her back to flap graceflly. Danny's sleeves became long.**

I see a night

I wish could last forever

I see a world we're meant to see together

And it's so much more than I remember

More than I have ever known

**Danny's hands had gloves appear on them as the girl twined their hands, her long black hair swaying to the rythem.**

Here in the night

I see the sun

Here in the dark

Our two hearts are one

It's out of our hands

We can't stop what we have begun

And love just took me by surprise

Looking through your eyes

**Danny's hair turned white as he gazed into the girls eyes, he smiled upon recognizing her.**

Looking through your eyes

**Danny had his eyes turn emerald as the girl danced to him at the end**

Looking through your eyes

**they finished and for a minute absolutely no sound broke through. suddenly a deafening roar broke through as the crowd began cheering. Danny saw his parents clapping proudly. Danny slowly removed the mask of his partner and kissed her, causing the crowd to cheer even more "i guess this means i'm not clueless any more" he teased. the girl laughed "i guess not" Sam said silently.**


	11. Results

Mr. Lancer walked on the stage and an artificial drum roll played.

he opened a small envelope and read it several times.

He looked up in surprise and grabbed the mike "this year had a close tie for the winner of the annual Casper High talent contest, this year i had the honor of choosing songs and partners for these wonderful children" he said.

several people rolled their eyes "we don't care about that junk, on with the results" someone shouted.

Lancer frowned but held up the card "the winner for this years fifth annual talent show is...Danny Fenton" he said.

everyone cheered loudly as a surprised Danny walked on stage, hand in hand with an even more confused Sam "you actually won, i thought only the popular kids win" she said.

Danny shrugged as he shook lancer's hand.

he looked at Sam and smiled "i don't care, i would have won no matter what" he said.

Sam rolled her eyebrows "because your Phantom" she asked sarcastically.

Danny kissed her "no, because i got you" he whispered.


End file.
